


Kiss and Control

by deadlolidollie



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Chase needs to be shut up with a dick, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlolidollie/pseuds/deadlolidollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Chase fucking Collins, I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted!” The declaration was slightly feeble, an air of unspoken insecurity lingering within the words.</p>
<p>“Oh, do you now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic resulted in my need for more fics of this pairing, since there's sadly not very many. Also because Chase is a little shit, and he needs to have someone (cough Caleb cough) shut him up and punish his bratty ass. Enjoy, darlings. <3 (Also, this is my first fic I've posted on here, be gentle with me. ;-; )

Chase Collins was known for many things; however, being able to keep his heart and emotions off his sleeve was not one of them. His mother had called him reckless, said it was going to get him killed just like his stupid father. Well, at least he’d go out with a bang.

_Speaking of banging things…or people._

Chase’s eyes traveled towards the door, watching as a certain dark haired annoyance sauntered into the classroom. Caleb Danvers was the current bane of his existence (and star of his wet dreams, but he’d never tell anyone that). Chase was only being nice and chummy to him and his little boyband of witches to gain his trust. And later, when the older boy ascended, his powers. Chase would be unstoppable at that point, and there was nothing The Sons of Ipswich or anyone else could do about it.

~

Several weeks passed, filled with droning teachers and pointless bar visits. He was close, so fucking close to being able to execute his plan to entice Caleb into willing his powers to Chase. He’d learned before: the best way to get people to do what you wanted was by coming after the people they cared for. Love made people weak, vulnerable little things. And Chase _loved_ exploiting weaknesses. So, he’d go after one of Caleb’s brothers, then his little “girlfriend”, then the boy himself. _Perfect_.

He gave himself a mental pat on the back, opening his dorm room door and tossing his bag on the nearby chair as he shut it behind him. The strain of trying to keep up the dorky, awkward friend façade was exhausting, and Chase wanted nothing more than to shower off the leftover chlorine clinging to his skin from swim practice (where he may have caused Caleb to smack his head against the pool wall…oops) and sink into the soft confines of his four poster. He shrugged out of his blazer, tossing it to join his bag on the chair. Loosening his tie, he almost missed the telltale rustle of clothing brushing against a wall. He had company. Turning, slowly, he glanced in the direction the sound had come from. _Caleb_. Chase’s eyes widened in slight surprise. How long had the other boy been standing there? _And how the hell did he get into my room?_ The last questioned lingered in his mind as he forced a smile at his unexpected guest. “Hey, dude, you kinda almost gave me a heart attack. What’re you doing in my room-“

“I think you know why I’m here.” Came the response.

Wait, was he _smirking?_

Chase raised a brow, still playing dumb. “I actually don’t. What, did you miss some homework or something? If you want that stupid assignment for Ms. Kestral’s class you’re boned cuz I cannot understand Trig-“

He was cut off with a chuckle. “I’m not here for homework, Chase.” Caleb stepped forward, something unknown glinting in his eyes. “I know about your little plan.”

Shit.

“Plan? The fuck are you talking about, man? This isn’t a Scooby Doo movie, I’m not some evil plotting villain who’s secretly wearing a Freddy mask to spook the local sorority girls for shits and giggles.”

Another chuckle. “I saw your eyes go black in the pool earlier.”

Double shit.

Chase sighed. Well, there was no point in hiding anymore. He smirked. “Well, took you long enough to figure it out. But I guess the jig is up as they say. I’m one of your own, Caleb. Consider this me showing you my membership card to the Black Eyed Boyband Club.” He let his eyes flicker black, a small surge of power coursing through him, just for emphasis.

“Yeah, you are one of us. I’ve been sensing someone using their powers lately, but I couldn’t place who,” he stepped forward more, now completely in Chase’s view. “I thought it was Reid, the jackass is always using whenever he feels like it, or when he wants to show off. But the energy I sensed was something…different, darker even.”

Now it was Chase’s turn to smirk. “That’s because my little brand of power is a bit different than yours, a little more Dark Side and a little less Jedi.” “Point is,” he continued, stepping towards the other boy. “I’m more powerful than you, and it’s only gonna keep growing. “

“Keep growing, huh?” Caleb almost laughed at this. “Did you forget I’m ascending in a month or is that pretty little head of yours only filled with air and fantasies of me?”

What the fuck?

“Don’t fucking flatter yourself, Danvers, I get off to porn or inside a girl, not to your fucked up face,” Chase spat, the lie thick on his tongue.

“Oh, that’s right, you only want me for my powers, right?”

Okay, this was getting creepy. Did Caleb suddenly develop mind reading powers? Was Chase unintentionally voicing his thoughts out loud?

“That’s right. I’ll get you to do it even if I have to go after everyone you care about. And when you will me your powers, I’ll be unstoppable. And there’s nothing you can do about it.” The air between them was thick with something Chase couldn’t figure out. Hostility? Anger? Their powers? 

_Lust?_

“Why go after them? Why not me? I’m the one you’re after, right?” Caleb’s gaze was challenging him, daring him to come up with an excuse.

“Because I know how you tick,” Chase reasoned “the family’s golden boy, knight in shining Abercrombie and all that bullshit. I go after them, you’ll come running to save the day. Simple as that.”

“I’m the one you want, though. So come and get me. Take a swing, I’m giving you a free pass.” Caleb’s smirk had a mischievous intention behind it. As if he was inviting Chase to…

_Oh._

“The one I want? That’s bullshit!” he spat. “I’m Chase fucking Collins, I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted!” The declaration was slightly feeble, an air of unspoken insecurity lingering within the words.

“Oh, do you now?” Caleb closed the remaining small distance between them, hand gripping possessively on Chase’s hip. "I know something you don't have, never got. You want, no _need_ , someone to shut you up, take control of you and make you come undone. You want it _bad_ , I can tell."

_Fucking. Hell._

A groan slipped out of Chase’s mouth before he could stop it, Caleb’s words seeming to go straight to his dick. Which, was now starting to harden slightly in his slacks at the idea of the older boy taking control of him.

“You don’t have the balls to try and control me, Danvers.”

Something inside Caleb seemed to snap at the challenge, and Chase found himself quickly pinned to the nearby wall, the strong hand that was once gripping his hip now around his throat.

“Wanna say that again?”

Chase tried to retaliate, but the delicious pressure around his throat prevented him from doing much more than letting out a breathy moan.

“I knew you were into this shit,” Caleb all but purred into his ear, leaning into the other boy. “I saw your face when Aaron pinned you against that locker, roughed you up like he did and choked you out. Hell, if I hadn’t stopped him you’d have probably come in your pants then begged him to fuck you senseless.”

Chase wasn’t going to say that Caleb was the only one he wanted fucking him, senseless or not. But it’d be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy Aaron shoving him around like a rag doll. He’d always been a bit of a masochist on top of his sadistic nature, so the idea of Caleb giving him similar treatment sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

The hand around his throat tightened a bit, making his vision go spotty and his previously half hard dick strain at the zipper of his pants. “Tsk tsk, you’re starting to turn red on me, Collins, can’t have you passing out now.” Chase got his breath back as his neck was released, going to protest that _he could take it_ and _for fuck sakes put your hand back_ , but the hand was replaced with Caleb’s mouth placing hot, rough kisses up his jawline, and all he managed to get out was another moan. “Like that, hmm?” Caleb asked, biting down on the other boy’s pulse point, sucking roughly so there’d be a visible mark. He wanted everyone to know Chase was _his_.

“F-fuck,” Chase stuttered out, breath hitching in his throat. Caleb was barely even touching him and he felt like his skin was on fire in the best way possible. It may have something to do with the powers; someone once told him that when two people who both have the power fuck, it’s a thousand times more intense than normal sex.

“Mm that’s the idea,” Caleb mumbled against his skin, trailing kisses to his now exposed collarbone as he unbuttoned the other boy’s shirt the rest of the way. “It wasn’t just talk when I said I’d make you come undone for me, I plan to follow through.” He drug his nail’s down Chase’s abs for emphasis, leaving long, angry red lines on the lean, muscled skin as the other boy hissed at the feeling. “So, let’s see what it takes,” he said, smirking as he unbuckled the other boys belt, meaning to slip it from the loops of his uniform sacks.

“You can do that,” Chase said, finally finding his voice. “after you kiss me.”

“Bossy, are we?” Caleb asked, lifting his head, an amused smirk playing on his lips as he obliged, leaning down a bit to press his lips to the other boy’s.

Chase all but melted into the kiss, arms immediately going around Caleb’s neck to pull him closer, or keep him there, Chase wasn’t sure which. All he knew was Caleb’s lips felt like melted velvet against his, and he wanted to keep kissing him forever. He obediently parted his lips as he felt Caleb’s tongue run across his bottom lip, moaning almost greedily as their tongues met, the older boy all but fucking into his mouth. He pressed their hips together, freeing one arm to trail his hand down Caleb’s muscular back, stopping to give his ass an appreciative squeeze. This earned a surprised moan from the other boy, and he pulled back a bit to mumble “Greedy, so fucking greedy” against Chase’s lips. Chase took the opportunity to squeeze Caleb’s ass again, pressing their hips together, desperate for more friction. “Mm I think I’ve played with you enough, ready for me to fuck you baby?” Chase could only nod. Fucking hell was he ready. He’d been ready since he’d felt Caleb’s hands around his throat. 

“Lube? Condoms?” came the question. “B-bedside table,” he stuttered. “What, were you expecting this?” Caleb asked as he stepped away to retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom, that playful smirk once again on his face. Chase wanted to kiss it off. “Fuck you,” he said instead, fighting back a grin when Caleb answered “With pleasure.” He was rid of his belt and slacks, leaving him standing there in his boxers as he kicked off his shoes in the general direction of the rest of his clothing. “You’ve been so patient, I think I should reward you for that, hmm?” Caleb asked, cupping Chase’s straining erection through his boxers and giving it a squeeze. “Y-You’re still wearing too much,” he whined out, tugging at the thin t-shirt that still clung to the older boy’s chest. This earned him a chuckle in response, as the boy in front of him pulled the offending garment over his head, tossing it aside. “Better?” 

Oh, this was so much better. He ran his hands over Caleb’s abs, enjoying the contrast from his own body. Chase wasn’t in bad shape; he was a swimmer, so he was all lean muscle. But Caleb looked like he walked out of a fucking Hollister ad. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Caleb responded, chuckling lightly as he slid his jeans off, pressing himself back into the other boy. “But that’s enough talking.” He slid his hand into the waistband of Chase’s boxers, giving his length a teasing tug that earned him a moan. “Fu-“ the obscenity was muffled by a kiss, one that deepened as Chase felt one lubed finger, then two slide into him with relative ease. He broke the kiss, letting out the moan that wanted to escape. “F-Fuck me. P-Please Caleb, I need it so badly.” He felt almost pathetic at how submissive he sounded, but Chase didn’t give a fuck at this point. He needed Caleb and he needed him _now_. “Shh I know, but I need to prep you. I know you like it rough, but you need to be able to walk tomorrow.” With that, a third finger was added, and Chase thought he was going to lose his mind. The pleasant burning, stretching sensation was making the full body fire feeling from earlier return. Then, Caleb’s fingertip brushed against something that had his eyes going straight to black. 

“I think you’re ready now.” He heard the response, it sounded fuzzy; as if the other boy was suddenly far away. He felt the three fingers slide out of him, whimpering at the loss.

Then, Caleb’s eyes went black too. _Oh, this was going to be fun._

Chase barely registered the condom being opened and slid onto the other boy’s now unclothed length, along with a little more lube for good measure, before he was roughly backed into the wall again, legs lifted to comfortably rest around Caleb’s waist before he was roughly thrust into. “F-uck..” he gasped out, brokenly, nails clawing at the other’s shoulders. They’d have matching marks tomorrow, red, angry, and possessive. Caleb gave him time to adjust, and when Chase started to wiggle impatiently he thrust up into him, rougher than before but oh so fucking good. “Aah C-Caleb fuck,” he moaned out, trying to muffle his cries into the other boy’s shoulder and giving him a matching bite for good measure. This earned him a slap on the ass, which caused him to unintentionally push Caleb fully into him. _Oh fuck._ Then, it was like something in the older boy snapped, he attached his lips back to Chase’s, a white heat coursing through them both as he did. He could feel the power surging through them both and it was driving him insane. Every nerve in his body was heightened, each touch and thrust felt like the best orgasm he’d ever had. “Fuck fuck fuck!” “That’s it baby, come undone for me, submit to me like the good boy I know you are. Let me make you feel like you never imagined you could.”

It was like Caleb had flipped a switch inside him; his whole body twitched, spilling thick streams over the hand he hadn’t realized Caleb wrapped around him. A broken moan escaped his lips as he rode out his orgasm, fighting to keep his vision from going white around the edges as he felt the other boy release inside him.

“Mm…” he sighed out, all but slumping against Caleb, who gently pulled out of him after a moment, tossing the condom into the nearby trashcan. “Sit on the bed for a minute, baby.” He urged, helping the still shaking Chase to sit on the edge of the bed. “Your body isn’t used to sex like this yet so you need to be careful.” Chase nodded, vaguely aware of what Caleb was saying. He remembers nodding as the other boy padded into the bathroom, saying something about getting a cloth to clean them up with, and then he passed out.

~

Chase woke with a start, covered in sweat and dick painfully hard between his legs. The sky outside his window was still dark, so he hadn’t been out for long. _A dream? That was a fucking dream? I just imagined Caleb god damned Danvers fucking me into the wall while I moaned like a little bitch and took it._ He sighed, clearly not going to try sleeping again, and rolled over to grab his laptop from the floor. The least he could do was find some porn to jack off to, considering his little issue wasn’t going away.

~

The next day went on like usual, despite the remnant of the dream still lurking in his mind. He passed Caleb in the hallway as he headed towards the science building. The other boy was wearing just an under shirt, carrying his tie, shirt and blazer in his free non-backpack-carrying arm. He almost didn’t notice the very distinct bite mark on the other boy’s shoulder, or the faded pink scratches, but he definitely noticed the whispered “What’s the matter Chase? Didn’t sleep much last night? Looks like you had fun at least.” He stopped, catching his reflection in the mirror over the water fountain. There, plain as day was the bite mark he’d received in his “dream”. 

Well, fuck.


End file.
